This invention relates to retractable hard top vehicle roofs and related vehicle components that facilitate roof retraction and extension.
Motor vehicles generally are provided with a rigid roof structure completely enclosing the top of the passenger compartment. In some instances a sunroof may be provided at an additional cost to provide some overhead ventilation, however, the size of the vehicle sunroofs is normally very limited. Vehicle roofs with sunroofs do not in any way approach the ventilation, openness and panoramic view that is available with a convertible roof.
Conventional convertibles have a soft top that is folded into a series of folds that are stretched over three or four convertible top bows when the top is in its extended, or up, position. Convertible soft tops are prone to problems including excessive noise and potential water leakage. Soft tops are also generally less durable than a hard top and may require replacement periodically during the life of the vehicle. Some of the difficulties with the soft top convertibles result from the fact that they are not particularly well suited to winter weather. Cold temperatures, ice and snow that are encountered in winter discourage consumers from selecting convertible style vehicles even though the consumers may want a convertible for summer driving. In winter, water leakage through the convertible roof can make driving unpleasant and cause water damage to the interior of the vehicle. A soft top can make a vehicle difficult to heat due to heat transfer through the convertible top unless it is lined and insulated. If a convertible top is lined and insulated, reduction in noise levels and better heat retention may be achieved but the top becomes more bulky and requires more space within the vehicle for stowage.
Retractable hard tops offer the advantages of a hard top roof and a convertible in that they provide a durable vehicle roof that is not prone to excessive noise levels or leakage and provides excellent durability. However, retractable hard tops generally require complex linkages and drive mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,606, discloses a system in which the trunk is provided with a dual hinge mechanism to allow it to be opened in the conventional manner on a forward hinge and to be tipped about its rear edge on an auxiliary rear hinge. In addition, a relatively large storage compartment must be provided to permit the retractable hard top to be folded and then moved into its storage compartment. Depending upon the size of the roof and trunk area of the vehicle, it may be difficult or impossible to configure a retractable hard top according to prior art designs that would still leave sufficient space in the trunk for useful storage. In addition to providing space for storing the retractable hard top, if an automatic hard top is provided, there must be adequate clearance between the trunk lid, wheel housings, floor of the vehicle and belt line of the vehicle so that the hard top may be automatically retracted without interference from other vehicle elements.
Assembly of convertible tops and retractable hard tops has generally been accomplished by taking separate components including the top and its associated linkage and the tonneau and its associated linkage and assembling them to a partially constructed vehicle on an assembly line. Alternatively, convertibles have been manufactured by removing the roof structure of a conventional coupe, reinforcing the frame and then installing the convertible top and tonneau. In either method the trunk lid is assembled as part of the vehicle entirely separately from the top. Likewise, if a roll bar is provided it is entirely separate from the top and from the trunk lid prior to assembly to the vehicle. These assembly methods are inefficient and add operations to the final vehicle assembly process. Also, testing and adjustment of various systems relating to the operation of the trunk lid, tonneau and top are required post assembly to the vehicle including integration of electrical connections, hydraulic systems and mechanical linkages.
These and other problems and design objectives are addressed by the present invention as summarized below.
The advances embodied in the present invention may be applicable to retractable hard tops and soft convertible tops. The present invention includes improvements in the top alone and in combination with a power tonneau cover, trunk lid, and rollbar. The invention also offers advantages relating to modular assembly techniques involving the retractable top, trunk, tonneau and rollbar.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a retractable top system is disclosed for a vehicle that has a body and a passenger compartment. The vehicle top system includes a roof formed in at least two sections that are pivotally connected to each other and to the vehicle body and are movable between a top up position and a stowed position by a roof linkage. The roof linkage includes right and left pivot brackets that each have first and second portions pivotally connected respectively to the roof sections and a third portion pivotally and slidably connected respectively to right and left roof guide tracks. In the top up position, the roof covers a passenger compartment. In the stowed position, the passenger compartment is uncovered. The two sections of the roof are adjoined in the top up position and are folded together in the stowed position. The roof pivot brackets are moved along roof guide tracks as the roof is moved between the top up position and the stowed position. The system is preferably powered by a motor that is operatively connected to the roof linkage for moving the top between the top up and stowed positions.
The retractable top linkage includes a front roof assembly a rear roof assembly that are connected by right and left balance links. Each balance link pivotally connects one side of the front roof assembly to one of the first and second portions of the right and left roof pivot brackets to provide a balance link pivot mount. The linkage further includes right and left control links that are connected to right and left body mounted pivots on a first end and to a controlled member on a second end. The control member is pivotally connected to the right and left roof pivot brackets respectively. The controlled member may be either a pivotal connection at a lower intermediate portion of the rear roof assembly or may be a pivot connector on the balance link that extends between the front roof assembly and roof pivot brackets.
The roof pivot brackets each guide movement of the front and rear roof assemblies. The right and left roof pivot members connect the roof pivot brackets for movement relative to the right and left roof guide tracks. The balance links connect the roof pivot brackets to the front roof assembly to move the front and rear roof assemblies between their top up and folded positions. The rear roof pivot mounts of the roof pivot brackets guide the lower edge of the rear roof assembly along the right and left roof guide tracks forward and downward into a storage compartment of the trunk as the front roof assembly is folded toward the rear roof assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, a rear quarter window assembly for a vehicle is provided that is carried by the retractable top. The rear quarter window is carried by the retractable top as the top is moved between a closed position and a stowed position. In the closed position, the window is contiguous with the belt line of the vehicle to cover an opening defined between the top and the belt line of the vehicle. In the stowed position, the window is carried by a retractable top but is not contiguous with the retractable top or the belt line of the vehicle. The window/top control arm is pivotally connected to a rear portion of the retractable top and is pivotally connected to the rear quarter window. A cam pivotally connects a lower portion of the rear quarter window to the retractable top. The rear quarter window is moved by the retractable top after the retractable top moves clear of the rear quarter window. The rear quarter window is rotated by the window/top control arm about the cam.
According to another aspect of the invention as it relates to the rear quarter window assembly, a longitudinally extensible roller cam pivotally connects a lower rear corner of the rear quarter window to the retractable top. The rear quarter window is moveable laterally outboard of the retractable top by extension of the roller cam to allow the retractable top to move clear of the rear quarter window. The rear quarter window is rotated by the window/top control arm about the roller cam to a position laterally outboard of the retractable top.
According to another aspect of the invention, a retractable vehicle top, trunk lid and tonneau cover assembly may be provided in combination for a vehicle including many of the structural elements previously described with respect to each element separately. Likewise, a retractable vehicle top, rear quarter window, tonneau cover assembly may be provided as a system incorporating the structural elements previously described with respect to each of the components.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be better understood in view of the attached drawings and detailed description of several embodiments of the invention that follows.